New Beginnings
by ReverseRainbow716
Summary: If there was one thing I understood perfectly clear it was that if you didn't possess substantial good looks, some athletic ability, a high IQ, or an outgoing personality you had very little chance of fitting in somewhere in the social world. This had always been the case for me. I was a nobody.
1. Chapter 1

**You could say this is like my second fanfic but its really not. I didn't ever finish the first one i started. :( I was going to finish it so I went and read over it and I realized... It was complete juvenile shit... But i did write it the summer going into my 9th grade year soooo... Well i guess it wasn't all that bad but i decided to somewhat rewrite it, change some stuff i planned, elaborate on stuff i hadn't before, and ect. So i hope this one is just a tad bit better haha!**

**I really hope you all enjoy it very much 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon all rights belong to Natsume. Any other references i made in this fic belong to their respective owners.**

**Once again i hope you enjoy! reviews/constructive criticism is much appreciated! Thanks :)**

* * *

If there was one thing I understood perfectly clear it was that if you didn't possess substantial good looks, some athletic ability, a high IQ, or an outgoing personality you had very little chance of fitting in somewhere in the social world. This had always been the case for me. I was shy and easily embarrassed. I wasn't the smartest person to be born on this earth and I for sure wasn't the prettiest. I was small and scrawny and had virtually no talent what so ever. I had no friends because I constantly shied away from most human contact besides my parents. And I forever lived in the shadow of my older sister. In other words I was a nobody.

"Molly?"

"…"

"Molly?"

"…"

"MOLLY!" My mother's shrill voice echoed throughout our now empty apartment.

"WHAT?" I called back frustrated by her constant annoyance.

"HURRY AND FINISH PACKING WE LEAVE TODAY! DO NOT HOLD US UP!"

"Whatever… OK I'M ALMOST DONE!"

Just because I had no friends and no life here didn't mean I wanted to move away. Moving away just meant I'd most likely be living the same identical life I had here in the city. A lonely one.

I packed up the last of my books, nail polish, and other small things into various half filled boxes, taped them up, and then labeled them in sharpie according to what they contained.

"Knock, knock Molly bear." The familiar voice of my best friend, my sister, called from our former bedroom door.

"Hey Ange."

"Why the long face Mol?"

"What other reason would I have to be upset?" I snapped.

"Hey don't get catty with me little sister! I thought you hated it here? Why are you so upset were leaving?" She asked obvious frustration in her tone.

"Just because I don't there's really nothing here for me doesn't mean I want to leave. I'm comfortable. I don't adjust well to change. Besides I know nothing's going to change anyways."

"Molly bear the Harvest Goddess has a plan for all of us. We wouldn't be moving away if it wasn't the right thing to do. Who knows life could be better for us once we leave the hustle and bustle of the city. I think it'll suit you more. You can start over. Make a whole new you!" She flashed a loving smile before picking up one of my remaining boxes and toting it out of the room.

Angela always had a positive outlook on everything. This was why everyone liked her.

I took the hair band off my wrist and pulled my long auburn hair into a messy ponytail and slipped on my glasses.

"Well here's to new beginnings I guess…" I muttered as I picked up my last two boxes and lugged them to the elevator.

I stared into the empty deserted apartment. Just two days ago everything was in its perfect place rather than being crammed into boxes and into the back of a stuffy old moving van. Just two days ago my room was exactly what it was, "my room". Now it would belong to another family. Just two days ago these white washed walls were covered with family photos and paintings of foam covered oceans, vibrant sunsets, and fields full of pastel colored flowers. Just two days ago our fridge was filled with left over's and a half filled carton of eggs. Now the fridge was on its way to a new home. Just two days ago I was happy and content living my anti social life here in the city. I was happy spending these quiet summer afternoons in my bedroom reading books. Now that was all about to change. I would be forced to start the academic year in a new town, in a new home, and a new school. It's not like it would be any different from how it is now.

The elevator doors shut and my life in the city came to an end.

"She's so slow. What is taking her so long?" I could hear my mother's insufferable complaining outside the elevator.

"I'm right here Mother!" I snapped.

"Oh. Well it's about time honey. We need to leave or the moving van is going to get there before us. Go get in the car with your sister and father." She ordered.

It was so typical of her to act like this. She had been like this all my life. Stern and controlling. She was the whole reason we were moving in the first place. Her job was transferring her to their brand new office building. We were moving to this small little country town that was a couple miles away from said office building. My mom worked for a huge real estate company called real estate united. The company was looking to build up the surrounding small town areas. The only thing she cared about was her job. I don't even understand why she married my dad.

My dad was the complete opposite of my mother. He was a free spirit. He painted for a living. His art reflected how he felt and it truly was inspirational. Our apartment's walls were covered with his work and now they were on their way to our new house. He and my mom fought all the time… I just didn't understand how two complete opposites could be together.

But then again there was a lot I didn't understand.

Our car powered down the empty road. Trees and wide open fields flew bye as I stared out the tinted back seat window. I looked over at my sisters sleeping face she had passed out two hours ago. Despite her natural beauty Angela was absolutely hideous when she slept. Drool dribbled down from the corner of her mouth, her right eye twitched, and she was snoring louder than a semi trucks engine. It was the least bit attractive. Lucky for me I didn't have to listen to her obnoxious sleepy time sounds because I had my saving grace, my music, jammed into my ears.

Indie music played at full volume in my ears as corn fields danced in the breeze on the side of the road. I would text someone but the only numbers in my phone were my families. I really was a pitiful existence. So without anything to do I got on the one thing that I felt really deserved all the time I spent on it. I pulled up the often used app on my iphone and the familiar title greeted me. Tumblr. These were the only people who understood me.

"My parents are trying to make my pitiful life worse. I thought the city was bad now thanks to my mother I'm being forced out to the countryside. I just can't wait to share my life with a bunch of cow tipping hicks. Cheers to new beginnings." I blogged.

After closing out of Tumblr the endless fields of flowers and corn, the darkness of night, and the soft tone of my music lulled me into a deep, deep sleep.

I had a dream. I dreamt that I was back at our old apartment in mine and Angela's bedroom. We were watching Crazy Stupid Love, eating buttered popcorn with M&M's, drinking hot coco, and wishing we looked like Emma Stone. We looked out our large window at the starless night sky and tell the wildest stories our imaginations could come up with. We laughed and laughed till our eyes could stay open no longer and we fell asleep with big smiles stretched across our sleepy faces. My dream wasn't anything special, but it was what made me happiest. I wish I could have just stayed asleep forever because what I woke up to was a nightmare.

"Molly…"

"…"

"Molly bear…"

"Mmmm… Ugh…"

"Hey… Molly bear wake up sleepy head. We're here."

"Hmm?" My eyes peeked open and sunlight immediately invaded the darkness they were so enjoying.

"Haha well good morning sleeping beauty. Welcome to the world of the living." Angela joked. Her laugh sounded so obnoxious to my tired body. My ears had not yet adjusted and were not prepared for her loud cackle.

She dragged me by the arm to as she liked to say "greet the morning" and show me our new home.

It was a large two story white farm house with enormous glass windows. There was a large front yard filled with yellow and white flowers. Extended from the front of the house was a large wooden porch. A cobble stone pathway lead from the house to the street where a brick mail box stood tall and straight. A large barn with a slight tilt was built behind the house. The barn was accompanied by a small chicken coop with a slant that matched the barns. The inside was completely hard wood floors. It had the biggest kitchen I had ever seen, four bedrooms, and five and a half bathrooms. The back yard was even larger than the front and filled with even more flowers. A little ways over a crystal clear river flowed. There was a grassy hill topped with an oak tree that could touch the puffy white clouds behind the barn. If you walked across the street there was a gated fence at the edge of a cliff. The gate led you down a pathway to a beach with pearly white sand littered with pale pink shells.

I felt a pair of heavy hands press down on my shoulders.

"Well what do you think? It's the best in Castanet." My dad smiled down at me with warm chocolate brown eyes.

Castanet was nothing like the city that was for sure.

"It's… It's like something out of a fairy tale. Like one of the books I've read." And I wasn't lying.

My dad's smile got bigger. I could tell he was much happier here. Not by the smile that was on his face though, but by his eyes. You could read any emotion he felt through his eyes. And at his moment his eyes turned to soft liquid pools that shimmered and shone with the light of a thousand stars. Other than my sister my dad was my only other friend.

"You'll also get your own room Molly bear. And Angela agreed to let you pick which one you want first. Of course your mother and I get the master bedroom haha." He laughed. I could tell Daddy and Angela wanted me to be happy here more than anything.

I walked through the living room, past the master bedroom and upstairs to where the three remaining bedrooms remained. At the top of the stairs was a large empty room with a big wide window on the left wall, two doors placed evenly apart on wall in front of me, and one on the right. I slowly stepped away from the stairs and walked towards the two doors. I knew these would belong to Angela and I. But which one to choose? I closed my eyes.

They popped open, "The one on the left." I announced aloud to myself.

I sauntered over and gripped the cool brass knob.

"Well here goes." I slowly turned and the door creaked open. What I saw took my breath away. Pure golden sunlight poured in from two windows and a pair of large glass doors that lead to a balcony. On the right side of the room there was a door, and behind that was a bathroom I believed was fit for a princess. White marble counters, porcelain sink, large mirror, and an eggshell white claw foot tub. On the left side of the room was another door, but before I could figure out where it led, my sister burst through it.

"Look! Molly our bedrooms connect! Isn't that neat? This house is so much better than the apartment don't ya think?" She cheered.

"It's not bad at all." I smiled.

Angela's face lit up even more at that. She ran over and wrapped me up in a rib crushing hug.

"See I told you everything would turn out fine."

In a matter of minutes sweaty men from the moving company were transferring all our furniture, old and newly purchased, into our new home. In a matter of a few hours they were done.

That night after dinner I sat outside on the porch swing.

"Mind if I join ya?" My fathers' deep, rich voice asked.

"Mmhmm." I answered with a nod of my head.

He took a seat beside me, his weight causing the swing to move back and forth, my long wavy hair flowing with the sudden motion.

"Aren't the stars beautiful here in Castanet?" He asked staring up at the sky.

I looked up and was almost taken aback with what I saw. How come I hadn't noticed it already?

"Wow. It's like Van Gogh's painting was plastered up in heavens. It looks like someone spilt glitter all over a piece of black construction paper. It's beautiful."

"It is isn't it? Almost as beautiful as you Molly bear." He kissed my forehead.

Just because you're my father… Doesn't mean you have to lie to me about my looks. I knew I shouldn't think these things but I couldn't help it. I knew I wasn't pretty and I accepted it.

Time slipped away from us as we watched the night sky change from darkness to dawn.

"Well would ya look at that Mol. Looks like we pulled an all nighter. You better head upstairs and go to bed. We've got lots to do today."

I tiptoed up stairs and crawled under my pristine white sheets. I could feel sleep hanging heavily on my eye lids.

"Here's to new beginnings" I smiled as sleep took over and I drifted off into a dream.

* * *

**Well this was chapter 1! I'm sorry if it kind of dragged it was really to set up the setting and everything that was going on. I would love if you continued to read on! More to come later! Please review! Toodles 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I just wanna clarify something. Whenever Molly calls Angela Ange its just a nick name i didn't forget the la. It's supposed to be pronounced like Angy (an-gee). But anyways here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon all rights go to Natsume. Rights to any other references i've made in this fic belong to their respective owners. **

**Reviews/constructive criticism are ****appreciated. Thanks and enjoy! :)**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of my oh so adoring mother banging on my door telling me to, "Wake up do you know what time it is? The whole family is up except for you. I'm not going to let you sleep the day away when there are things to be done. I refuse to allow…"

At about that point of her droning on and on I zoned out and headed for the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth to be rid of my horrid morning breath. I threw my unmanageable hair into a pony tail. Rather than putting in my contacts I opted for my glasses. To complete my unattractive girl look I put on running shorts and a t-shirt.

I ran down stairs as quickly as possible and almost ran head long into my mom.

"Well it's about time. I wanted to make sure you got up before I went to work so…"

"But it's Sunday why are you working?" I cut her off.

"Molly bear you know how rude it is to interrupt people. I'm going to the office because I need to set up my office and make sure everything is in working order. You're fathers gone to the market to get groceries. Now I want you and Angela to clean the house ok. I'll be back later tonight. Goodbye sweetie, love you." And with that she was gone. Typical…

"Alright Mol grab a broom. You're on sweeping duty. I've got dusting." Angela announced as she tossed me a broom and dustpan. "Let's get to work and get this done quick so we can go have some fun on our last day of summer."

That's when it really hit me. It had been a surreal experience when we arrived. It felt as if nothing bad could ruin it. Almost as if it would last forever. But there it was. The nightmare that would ruin the little bit of happiness I thought I had. School would be starting. I remembered I had to start over. Starting my first year of high school knowing no one except my sister, but considering she would be in the eleventh grade, knowing her didn't help much. But then again what did it matter? I would just end up being a wall flower again anyway.

"I WANNA PUT ON, MY MY MY MY MY BOOGIE SHOES, AND BOOGIE WITH YOU!" Blared throughout the house.

"The fuck?" I yelled.

"If we're gonna clean we're gonna have fun with it! Come dance with me Molly bear!" My sister called out from her iPod dock. She swung her rag around in circles while I sang into my broom stick.

In less than three hours we had cleaned the whole house top to bottom.

"Time flies when you're having fun eh Ange?" I asked smiling and the spunky girl next to me.

"Sure does. Now are you gonna sit here and waste your last day of summer reading books and blogging, or are you gonna come to the beach with me?" She winked.

Dawned in bikinis and sunglasses we headed across the street, down the little dirt path, to the beach below the cliff.

If I had three words to describe my Angela I would use outgoing, stupid, and stunning.

Angela was such a spunky and talkative person. She could become friends with anyone. One of her flaws, though, was that she was completely and utterly incompetent when it came to school work. What she lacked in brains, though, she made up in beauty. My sister had short, choppy brown hair and a pixy face. She was tall, thin, and had an athletic body. The only real problem with my sisters looks were her extreme lack of breasts. My sister was flat as a board.

I on the other hand was shy and outspoken. My long wavy brown hair was unruly and it was always up in a pony tail for that exact reason. I wasn't comfortable with my face so I always hid behind thick glasses. To top it all off I wasn't the least bit comfortable with my body. It's not that I wasn't happy with my weight or my height it was just that… Well… I was a busty C cup and I didn't like it. I always wore oversized jackets to try and hide them. The only people I felt happy around, felt like I could truly be myself were my sister and father.

Just like now; splashing in the clear blue water, building sand castles, beach combing, and catching rays on the crystal white sand beach.

"I wish this day could last forever." I smiled up at Angela.

"Hmm me too." She sighed.

She walked over gracefully and lied down next to me in the sand. The sun was beginning to set and it cast a rich pink and golden light across the afternoon sky, the array of colors reflecting into the ocean mixing with the deep blue. The calm sound of the waves washing up on the beach and the cool breeze that tickled our noses eventually caused us to fall asleep.

My eyes fluttered open to notice a deep purple sky with a few specs of white starting to appear.

"Oh… How pretty… Wait… ANGELA!"

"Whaaa!?" She snapped up. "Oh my goddess what time is it?"

We shuffled up the sandy pathway and through the wooden gate. When we entered the house our mother was pacing around the house.

"Where in the world have you girls been?" She yelled. "Your father and I have been worried sick."

"We finished cleaning, so we went down to the beach and we just dosed off for a while. No big deal." Angela tried reasoning with her.

"No big deal? No big deal? Of course it's a big deal! It's already almost nine o' clock. You both have school tomorrow and you will not be late. Now both of you go up stairs and get cleaned up. Then it's lights out." Her voice cracked with anger at the end, and Ange and I ran up stairs as quickly as possible.

The warm water of the shower flowed down my body washing away the salt and sand. I watched the small grains mixed with the foamy bath soap flow down the drain.

Once the grime was washed clean from my figure I wrapped up in a plush towel. I pulled on a pair of cotton shorts and a mismatched t-shirt and brushed out my sopping wet hair.

Click. Creek. Click.

"Hey Mol Mol." Angela said sitting next to me on my bed.

"Hey Ange." My quiet voice replied.

"Hmm… You ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." I lied.

"Don't lie to me Mol. You're worried about tomorrow. Aren't you?" She could always tell when I was lying or telling the truth.

"Well… Yeah…"

"Molly bear… what are you scared of?"

"Ange let's face it! It's just gonna be like back in the city."

"You have can start over here. Daddy said he talked to some people in town and they seemed really friendly. Castanet seems like a really nice place."

"Angela I'm not pretty or outgoing like you. No one will want to be my friend. I mean look at me."

"…" Silence. Angela had a thinking look on her face.

"Angela?"

"…" still nothing.

"Ang…"

"Let me cut your hair!" She burst out.

"Wha what?" I was startled. Had she really just asked that?

"You heard me let me cut your hair!" She ran back into her room and came back with a pair of sheers. "Bathroom! Now!" She ordered.

She sat me down in a chair and brushed my hair flat.

"Now close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise." She had a wild look in her eyes.

"Dear Goddess." I breathed.

Angela snipped and I felt my long, heavy hair become shorter and lighter. I felt small chunks of it fall past my shoulders. I felt my wavy hair start to frame around my face and stop at my chin.

Suddenly the scissors stopped. I heard Angela gasp and my heart dropped through the floor.

"Molly… Open your eyes." She giggled.

I expected a choppy uneven mess that would label me as the school freak. When I opened my eyes it was the complete opposite. My hair flipped and waved gracefully around my chin and my bangs brushed elegantly over my eyes.

"It's… It's…" I started.

"Beautiful." Angela smiled. "Now for one more thing…" She walked out of my bathroom and to my bedside table.

Snap.

She walked back in my only pair of glasses sitting in her hand. Only they had been snapped in half.

"What did you…"

"I broke them. I refuse to let you wear these hideous coke bottle glasses. This is a new year Mol and you're gonna turn over a new leaf." The grin on her face spread from cheek to cheek as she threw my former glasses in the trash. "Well I think I'll be going to bed now," she yawned, "I'll see you in the morning Molly bear." With that she walked to her room for the night.

I brushed my fingers through my new short, bouncy locks. I looked completely different. But it was a good different.

"New beginnings… Can't be all that bad." I smiled. I clicked of the light and crawled in bed. I thought about my first day of school in castanet till I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed the second chapter! I'll update as soon as i can. Please review! :) **

**Toodles 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are on chapter three! This is quite exciting indeed! Let us see how the antics of molly play out in this chapter! haha Thanks for the reviews so please keep reviewing I greatly appreciate it. Please use constructive criticism thank you. Well i really hope you enjoy yet another chapter. I'm gonna try to get the next chapter uploaded very soon. I've started school so i'm trying to write as much as possible. I'll most likely have to wait till weekends to do any writing. Well I wont bore you with my personal life. Hope you enjoy! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon all rights go to Natsume. Any other references made, rights belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ugghh…" I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock that interrupted my peaceful sleep.

5:30.

"Nope." I hit the snooze button and buried my head in the sheets.

5:40

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be…

My hand shot out from under the warm comforter into the cold air and slammed down on the button.

5:50

Beep. Beep. Be…

"NO!" Snooze.

6:00

Be…

Snooze.

"Molly? Molly wake up! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Someone was yelling once again disturbing my peaceful sleep.

"Ugghh… No… Leave me alone…" I complained.

"Molly it's…"

"Ten more minutes!" I snapped.

"You don't have ten minutes! Its 6:35 we have to leave in five minutes if we wanna make it to school on time!" My body shot up to an upright sitting position. Angela was standing there dressed and ready a frustrated look smeared across her face.

Before she could say anything else I bolted for the bathroom. It was the fastest I've ever moved in my life. I quickly replaced my morning breath with the scent of spearmint. I popped in my contacts that Angela was forcing me to wear. I brushed through my newly shortened locks. Some pieces insisted that they would continue to stick up in spots so I gave up. I reached for the uniform that was hanging on my shower rod.

The uniform consisted of a light grey pleated skirt, crisp white short sleeve button up shirt with starched collar, royal blue v neck sweater vest, a light grey bow to tie around my collar, a pair of knee high socks, and lastly a pair of brown loafers.

While putting all this on I managed to stub my toe on the cabinet, bump my knee on the toilet, and slip on a discarded towel, fall, and bang my head on the counter.

I grabbed my book bag off my desk chair and was out my room in an instant. While running down the stairs I slipped on the last step and face planted the hard wood.

I ran to the kitchen where my lunch was sitting on the counter, shoved it in my bag, and ran out of the house. My bike was the only one still propped up against the house which was a clear sign that Angela had already left without me. I checked the time on my phone. It read 6:56. There was no way I'd make it to school in time.

"Just my luck…" I muttered to no one in particular.

I hopped on the piece of shit that was supposed to get me to school and back safely. I pedaled down the street at high speeds. Well really as fast as I possibly could. Then I came up on a very large hill I was apparently expected to peddle over.

"You… Have… Got to… Be… Kidding me…" I huffed and puffed.

I stood up on my pedals and shifted to a higher gear.

"Here… We go…"

My legs moved as fast as they would. My muscles ached and begged for a break. Sweat made my bangs stick to my forehead.

"Never… Again… Am I… Sleeping in… NEVER AGAIN!" I screamed.

An elderly couple walking on the side walk beside me just stared at me.

"Shouldn't she be in school?" The man asked his wife.

That comment motivated me to pedal harder. At last I reached the top of the hill. I knew I could pick up speed going down the hill to help me get to the school quicker, so on the downward incline I pedaled as fast as I could. The wind whipped past my face as I sped up more and more.

I sped down the street faster and faster.

Ding dong ding. Ding dong ding. Ding dong ding. Ding dong ding. Ding dong ding. Ding dong ding. Ding dong ding.

The town clock chimed 7:00.

The school was just a couple blocks away, so I sped up.

I was coming up to the intersection I was supposed to turn at to get to the school, so I tried to slow down. Unfortunately I wasn't able to slow down enough to complete the turn. I angled my handle bars to the right and began turning, but the high speed I was going at wasn't helping and my bike had other plans. The tires slipped off the pavement and my bike skidded to a halt in the middle of the intersection and left me broken, skinned, and bruised in the middle of the street. I stared at the crumpled piece of junk sitting in the right lane.

"You cannot be serious…" I was still in shock.

I pushed myself up and brushed off my crumpled clothes. By standers rushed to assist me but I pushed them aside. I walked to the sidewalk and began running the remainder of the way to school.

"Excuse me. Miss! You're hurt!" An Asian man with long dark hair wearing a lab coat called from behind.

"I'm fine, really! I have to go! Thank you though!" I turned around briefly to yell.

The school was in my sights only a few blocks to go. I passed by various shops for various things. A tailor, a dry cleaners, a video store, and general goods store, an antique shop, and many other things. I couldn't help but stare into the windows of the different shops as I ran by. I would have to come into town one day with Angela and look around.

When I finally arrived at the school I wasn't the least bit pleased. Thick cement block walls surrounded the school, and a colossal iron gate prevented me from entering the court yard.

"Why do they make snooze buttons? Isn't the point of an alarm clock to "alarm" you and wake you up? Not gradually wake you up? Ugh!"

At this point nothing was going to stop me. I tried squeezing through the iron bars, but that didn't work.

"If I can't go through… I'll just have to go over."

The gate was made up of long vertical bars that came to a sharp point at the top. Horizontal bars went from one side of the cement wall to the other. The gate was two sides that swung closed and were latched together at the middle with a large chain and locked tight with a steel lock that would be impossible to pick.

I grabbed onto one of the horizontal bars and hoisted myself up. I placed my feet on one of the bars and began climbing. I went slowly grabbing bar by bar making sure my footing was solid. When I reached the top I hiked one leg at a time over to the opposite side. At that point I made the fatal mistake of looking down. My eyes glanced down as I was stepping onto the bar below me, I slipped and my hands lost their grip and I plummeted to the pavement. My back crashed to the ground and all the wind was knocked out of me. I gasped and sputtered trying to fill my lungs. I got up slowly and pain shot through my back. I grasped my lower back and bent backwards trying to stretch and relieve the pain. After I regained my stability I made my way to the front of the building.

When I pushed open the heavy glass doors a burst of cool processed air enveloped my body. I walked down the freshly waxed tile floor to the front office. I had to get my schedule before I braved the now deserted hallways. When I pushed open the doors to the attendance office I was greeted by an upbeat woman with shoulder length brown hair and big brown excited eyes wearing a pale blue dress.

"Well good morning sweet heart! Oh goodness me, what happened to you?" The woman asked startled by my appearance.

"Oh… Umm… Well I had a little trouble getting here this morning…" I explained.

"Well you should probably visit the nurse's office and get that scrape checked out."

I looked down at my leg and sure enough my sock had been ripped exposing a bloody scrape that stretched from my knee to mid calf.

"Well first can I get my schedule? I just moved here Saturday."

"OH! You're the other new girl! Oh lovely! You're sister was in here earlier! Well I would like to personally welcome you to Castanet Molly." She handed me the last remaining schedule. "The nurse's office is right across the hall. Better hurry so you can get on to class."

"Th-thank you ma'am." I stuttered.

I rushed across the hall. The plaque next to the door read "Nurse's Office." I slowly pushed open the door and took a seat in one of the chairs in the designated waiting area. While waiting for the nurse I took a look at my schedule.

1st period – History – Mr. Calvin – Room 115

2nd period – English – Mrs. Hazen – Room 212

3rd period – Wood Shop – Mr. Roberts – Room 422

4th period – Math – Miss. Williamson – Room 336

5th period – Culinary Arts – Miss. Yolanda – Room 442

Lunch

6th period – Science – Mr. Simon – Room 301

7th period – Fashion Design – Miss. Shelly – Room 406

"Umm wood shop? What?" I asked aloud.

"What can I help you with deary?" A frail old woman asked quietly. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun, she wore a brown shawl, and had a slight hunch.

"Oh umm can I get you to look at this?" I said pointing to my leg.

"Hmm that's quite a nasty scrape you have there huh? Let's see what I can do." She smiled.

She walked over to a metal rolling cart filled with medical supplies. She picked a cotton ball out of a jar and grabbed a bottle of peroxide. She soaked the cotton ball and made her way over to me.

"This is going to sting, but it has to be cleaned or it'll get infected." She explained.

"Mmhmm." I nodded.

I shut my eyes, clinched my fists, and grit my teeth as she swabbed the cotton ball all over my wound. She cleaned up all the dried blood and whipped a Q-tip with Neosporin all over the scrape. She placed a bandage and gave me a fresh pair of socks to trade for my ripped ones.

"I don't recognize you. You must be one of the new residents I've been hearing about. My name is Miss Irene. Welcome to Castanet."

"I'm Molly. It's very nice to meet you. I should probably go to class. Thank you for helping me."

"Come visit anytime. Have a nice day."

I walked down the deserted hallways. My feet padded on the carpet past various class rooms. I checked over my schedule. Room 115. I didn't have the slightest clue where I was going and there was no one around to ask for directions. I found a hallway labeled 100-120, so I decided that would be my best bet. I came across a classroom with rustic metal star hung above the door. The plaque beside the door labeled the room 115. I took a deep breath before gripping the cold solid handle. I twisted the knob till I heard the soft click and pushed open the solid piece of wood separating me from the judging eyes of my fellow class mates. I stepped inside and let the door shut behind me. Not missing a beat, all eyes automatically turned to me. One pair of those eyes, a piercing bright blue pair, belonged to the extremely attractive man that stood at the front of the room.

He was tall, tan, and muscular, with long shaggy blonde hair. His chiseled features were strong and masculine. No match to any teenage boy. The light tan button up shirt he wore hugged his body exposing his abs hidden underneath the thin fabric. A pair of khaki trousers was his choice of pants. I had to admit they made his butt look fantastic. He had a chestnut brown jacket was draped over his desk chair. This exquisite piece of man would be the one teaching me history for the remainder of the year.

"Thank you for joining us. Why don't you come up front so I can mark you off?" His voice matched perfectly with his attractive body. An Australian accent. Every word that flicked off his tongue was pure perfection.

I walked slowly to the front of the room. I didn't have to look to know that all eyes were on me. I could feel it. I could hear the whispers of my fellow peers. I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Who's she?"

"I've never seen her before."

"No idea who she is but she's cute."

"I'd sure like to get to know her. If ya know what I mean…"

"I'm jealous her boobs are like perfect."

"Girls got pretty big tits."

"Who the hell is this bitch?"

"Hot as fuck!"

My face lit up bright red and I quickened my pace. When I arrived at the teacher's desk he gave me a glare.

"So care to explain why you're late?" He asked sternly.

"Well… I just moved here and… I…" I stuttered. His stare made me nervous.

"Wait you're one of the new residents I've been hearing about." He cut me off.

All I could do was nod. My face still felt hot from blushing.

"Hmm… Well I'll cut you some slack this time." He winked. "Just try not to be late next time, and welcome to Castanet. I'm Calvin." He smiled which was, of course, perfect like the rest of him. "Now what's your name?"

"M-Molly." I managed to squeak out. I was still a little shook up.

"Ahhhh here you are. All right you're no longer marked absent." He said just to me. "Ok everyone! We have a fresh new face here in castanet!" He announced to the class. My face lit up bright red. "Go on and tell the class about yourself.

I was pushed in front of the chalk board. I stood there frozen thinking of what to say. Then I remembered. I was starting over. I could make a new better life here. Have people actually like me. I could actually make friends. Be the person I wanna be. I took a deep breath in before starting.

"M-m-my name is Molly. I moved here from the city. And…" I was cut off by a bombardment of questions.

"What's it like in the city?"

"Is it dirty?"

"Are you rich?"

"Are there a lot of hobos?"

"Is it just like in the movies?"

"Is it pretty?"

"Why the hell did you move here of all places?"

"Everyone… Quiet now…" Mr. Calvin tried.

"Is it big?"

"Do people get lost a lot?"

"Is there a lot of crime?"

"Did you live in an apartment?"

"EVERYONE! QUIET NOW!" Mr. Calvin yelled. "Let the poor girl talk for goddess's sake."

"Well the city is a pretty big place. It's full of lots of different people from all walks of life. We lived in an apartment that looked over one of the busiest streets. There are lots of lights and cars. It's really noisy too. In the city everyone has a purpose or is doing something. People are always going. There's never really a dull moment. To get from place to place most people walk, take the subway, the bus, or a taxi. My sister and I would drag our bikes onto the subway then bike the last few blocks to get to school there. It's very different from life here from what I can tell so far." I ended my speech about my old with that.

Mr. Calvin who was listening intently to my talk of the city broke his gaze from me and searched the room.

"Well thank you for that Molly. Once again welcome to Castanet. Now why don't you have a seat behind… Luna." He pointed to a small girl with voluminous curly pink pigtails each adorned with a flower hair band. Two icy blue eyes really popped from her pale skin. She would look like a cute little porcelain doll if she hadn't had a bitchy look marring her perfect face.

There were four rows with five school desks lined up precisely one behind the other. I walked to the fourth seat, directly behind Luna. Right as I sat down the pinkette turned around glaring at me.

"You're really ugly." She commented.

"W-what?" I was taken aback.

She whipped to face the front and that was the end of my verbal contact with Luna. I assumed she had marked me as public enemy number one from this day forth. My day was starting out perfectly… Not.

"Alright class. I'll be handing out your syllabus for this class."

He handed the first person in each row a small stack of papers which would be passed back. When everyone had a paper the extras were collected and Mr. Calvin began talking again.

"So, for my class you'll need number two pencils for tests, a black or blue pen, a red pen, a spiral, and colored pencils. I'm not too picky with what you have to get, but just make sure you have those things listed. I expect you to be respectful in this class, do your work, and be on time." Mr. Calvin looked right at me as he said the last thing he looked directly at me. "Other than that I'm a pretty laid back teacher. Well that's pretty much all we have for today so you can relax the rest of the period." He concluded.

After he stopped talking, the class burst into chatter. Everyone found their groups of friends and began sharing the latest Castanet gossip. I sat alone in my desk... Awkward.

"Hi, my names Renee. Welcome to Castanet." I looked up to a skinny girl with a brown pixie hair cut. She had warm chocolate brown eyes to match her sweet smile.

"Oh… umm thank you." I said shyly.

"There's no need to be shy here. Everyone's pretty friendly."

"What about Luna?" I asked. "She seems like a real bitch."

"Ok… Well everyone except Luna." She laughed.

"Not even a minute after I sat down, she turned around and told me I was ugly."

"Are you kidding me?" Renee asked. "Luna's crazy. You're gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

"You really think so?" I blushed.

"Well of course. I heard the guy that sits in front of me talking to his friend about how pretty you are." She gushed.

"Wow, that's crazy. No one where I used to live thought I was even remotely attractive." I told her.

"I don't understand how. You're just the cutest."

Just then the bell rang dismissing us to our next class.

"What do you have next?" Renee asked.

I glanced at my schedule.

"English with Mrs. Hazen."

"Me too. We should walk together." She flashed a big smile.

As we walked down the hall Renee talked about Castanet and its people. I zoned out.

Had I just made a friend? No one in the city liked me. I really liked Renee. She was a kind, simple girl. It was a nice feeling having someone to talk to other than Angela. My day was finally starting to look up.

* * *

**So I really hope you enjoyed yet another chapter and continue reading. Please review! I'll be posting chapter four hopefully very soon. Alright well thanks for reading and reviewing. Until next time. Toodles! 3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to apologize that it took so long to get the out. I've been extremely busy with school. Well here's another chapter. I really need to get back into the swing of writing. Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for the reviews. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest moon. All rights go to Natsume.**

* * *

Renee and I strutted down the hallway. It turned out Renee's parents owned a large ranch and a feed store on the outskirts of town.

"It's not the most luxurious lifestyle but I enjoy it. There's a river that I like to fish in and I help my parents with the farm and the store and I can go horseback riding in the fields around the ranch." She explained.

"I've never been horseback riding!" I exclaimed.

"Well then you should come over some time." She invited.

At this point we arrived at our next class. Renee had heard rumors. She had heard that ninth grade English was a difficult class. I was a tad bit worried. I had always been good at English, it was my strongest subject, I loved writing and reading more than anything, but still…

The seating chart was posted on the bulletin board by the door at the front of the room. Unfortunately Renee and I were on complete opposite sides of the room. I was seated at a table with three other boys.

I walked over to my table where a pale boy with silver hair and thin eyes was already sitting. I took a seat next to him. Then I began to wonder. Should I say hello? Should I introduce myself? Should I start idle conversation? These are the things I actually worry about. Yet, before a single word could leave my mouth a boy with long spiky brown hair plopped down.

"Sup Toby? How was your summer?" He said in an obnoxious voice to the point where it could be considered shouting.

"Oh my summer was nice. I spent it fishing and sleeping. How was yours?" The silver haired boy, evidently Toby, replied in a sleepy voice.

"It was awesome! Me and my parents took a road trip." Then his eyes landed on me. "Who are you? I don't know you."

Is the town really that small that everyone knows well… Everyone? Of course I didn't say that, I didn't want to offend anyone.

"Oh… Um… My names Molly. I just moved here." I explained quietly.

"Well my names Kasey. Nice to meetcha!" He half said half shouted at me. But it was sincere.

As the bell rang a pregnant woman, with short dark hair, and black eyes, holding a cup of copy dragged in. She slammed the door shut and scanned her eyes over the whole class. She squinted then proceeded to rip the seating chart off the bulletin. She held it up in front of her face then scanned the class room again.

"Where's…" Just as she began speaking a boy quietly opened the door. My eyes widened and I could feel a light blush began to heat up my face. The reason for this? Well he was gorgeous. But not the typical brand of gorgeous. His was an exotic and mysterious kind. He had perfectly tan skin had a slight golden tone to it. Short, shaggy, uneven bleach blonde hair with bangs that swooped over his right eye, with a longer braided piece on the left really popped with his tan skin. But the most unusual yet mesmerizing thing were his eyes. One was a deep emerald green and one was a bright golden topaz. He was of average height and anyone with a working brain could tell he was shy and secluded. Just like I was. Maybe I wasn't alone.

"You must be Gale. Am I right?" She grunted.

"Yes ma'am…" He replied quietly.

"Well go have a seat in the one empty desk in the room next to Kasey." She said with an enormous attitude.

With his head held down he rushed over to his desk and took his seat with two other socially awkward people and one extremely obnoxious boy.

"Now let's get one thing straight." Mrs. Hazen began. "I DO NOT tolerate tardies! Are we clear?" As she this she stared right at gale. "Now I have a few rules you're expected to abide by."

She handed out a syllabus with a list of rules she began to read. I liked to call this list, "The List From Hazen's Hell."

"Rule one. No food. If I see you eating food ill write you up and send you to the office. Rule two. No phones. If I see you on your phone I'll take up your phone, write you up, and send you to the office. Rule three. I don't tolerate tardies. Rule four. No talking, especially while I am talking. Rule five. Follow instructions and your time in this class would be a bit easier." She concluded and the class was utterly silent.

"Sounds like this is gonna be a hell of a good time! Bahaha!" Kasey burst into laughter as if he thought saying that was completely necessary. All eyes turned to him and the teacher just glared. My theory was that she was so mad she couldn't speak.

"Be prepared to work tomorrow. Also we have a new resident here in Castanet, Molly. Treat her well." And with that she concluded her speech. I could really tell she

The rest of the class period we were able to just talk. At the other tables the students were talking about various things from the summer, to relationships, family, and friends. On the other hand at my table Kasey babbled on about nothing of importance. Finally I couldn't stand it any longer. I snapped.

"Do you ever stop talking? You're literally talking on and on about the most trivial things. Just shut up already." I couldn't believe those words had left my mouth. Kasey just stared at me. The two tables next to ours had overheard what I had said and were immediately caught up in a fit of laughter. A blush spread across his tan face, but before he could come back with anything the bell ended any possible thought.

I caught up with Renee as we left the classroom.

She looked at her schedule. "Well I have math next."

"Woodshop…"

"Ohhh… Umm well you have fun with that Molly. I'll see you later." She smiled, and we parted in two opposite directions.

"Um Molly?" I turned around to see Kasey standing there looking slightly embarrassed. "I overheard you have woodshop next. Well I have agriculture class, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to walk with me."

I was kind of shocked. I didn't expect him to try to be my friend after what had happened.

"Oh, yeah sure." Was about the only confirmation I could reply with. Yeah sure.

As we walked I wanted so badly to apologize but my inability to hold a simple conversation with another human being, much less a boy, interfered yet again. While I rattled possible ways confront him in my head he was by me in silence. Most likely for the first time. The guy probably talks in his sleep. We arrived at room 422, woodshop, and I still hadn't apologized.

"Well have fun. Bye." Kasey tuned and began to walk off.

"Wait! Umm… Well… Uh… Ya see… I'm sorry!" I forced the words out and ran into my class leaving a stunned Kasey standing with a pink tint in his cheeks.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed another chapter. The next will be posted soon. How do i know this. Cuz im working on it right now haha. Well keep reviewing and ill keep writing! Whelp toodles :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**And i'm back with another chapter. Please continue to review. It motivates me to write more. I'll be trying to take time and write more on the weekends so I can continue this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own harvest moon. all rights go to Natsume.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Wood shop was comprised of a few hard wood tables that were set up for pairs of two. I decided to sit in the first row. My seat choice was primarily due to the fact I extremely worried about who I would end up sitting next to. I had a picture of the types of people who would take a class like this. The first group being the large, muscular guys that actually enjoyed the manliness of the class. Second consisted of your average slackers who took the class as a blow off so they could simply coast through the year. Third is the nerdy boy trying to prove to others and himself he could do more than study and play a woodwind instrument. And apparently I was part of the fourth group. The complete random who got stuck in the class because all the better classes were already filled. So I figured most of them wouldn't want to sit in the front. Hence my seat choice.

While I was actually pondering all this the class had filled up, the bell rang, and everyone found someone to sit with. I looked over to see who had chosen me, but when I did I almost fell out of my chair. Sitting next to me was a boy with a mess of spiky blue hair covered by a flaming bandana. He had gold cat like eyes, tan skin, and a perfectly muscular body. This boy could not be human. He chose this moment to turn and see me staring at him.

"Hey I'm Luke." He flashed a pearly white smile almost as big as his face.

"H-hi I'm M-Molly." I introduced myself quietly.

"You're really cute." He exclaimed.

"Whaaaaaa!?" I didn't have to look to know my face was a violent shade of pink. Why was he so honest?

"Let's be friends!" It wasn't even a question. He basically just ordered me to befriend him. Most girls would jump at the chance to have any contact with this gorgeous specimen, but I was not most girls. I was, to sum it, up socially retarded. The only response I could muster was:

"Bu-I-ah-wait-n-no-I-you-th-that-I-um-no…" While I stuttered, sputtered, and spat out incomprehensible things the teacher decided to begin class.

And why not start by bringing the whole class's attention to the awkward shy girl, aka me, aka the only girl in the class.

"Everyone." Mr. Roberts began. "Everyone, this is Molly." He said, pointing a wrinkly finger at me. "She just moved into town so make sure you all give her a warm Castanet Welcome."

Now Mr. Roberts was not exactly what I pictured a woodshop teacher to look like. Mr. Roberts was old. But not just old. The man looked like to be about 200 years old. His face sagged, his legs sagged, his arms sagged. It was if his skin was a triple XL when he needed a small. And don't old people become senile and have bones with the durability of glass? How was he supposed to teach us how to build things and use tools? I had never used a saw before in my life and I certainly didn't want some ancient man demonstrating for me. It just seemed like a hazardous situation.

Although, I didn't have to worry about getting my arm sawed off by an old man today because we were learning safety rules. I figured the only reason you would need to pay attention to safety rules is if you have no logic what so ever, so I zoned out.

"Hey?"

"…"

"Uhh Molly?"

"Huh?" I looked over to see Luke staring at me with big golden eyes.

"I was asking you what grade you were in." He said.

"Oh. Right. I'm a ninth grader."

"No wonder you're so tiny." He smiled. "I'm in eleventh, so if you ever need help with anything I'll be glad to help buddy."

He was so kind. No one besides Angela had ever been this nice to me.

"Thanks. You're really nice. Probably the kindest person I've ever met."

"Well my lady I am quite honored." He said standing and executing a royal bow causing a giggle to escape my mouth. We spent the rest of the period talking about my life in the city compared to castanet, his job at his father's carpentry shop, and his best friend Bo.

"Yeah, Bo's in your grade. He moved here a couple years ago to be an apprentice of my dad's. So he lives with us at the shop. He has a lot to learn but he's good. Not as good as me though." The blunette bragged. "We've lived together for so long he's my best friend. No. My brother. That's more like it." He said blushing.

"My best friend is my sister Angela."

"Oh I have a class with your sister. Didn't really get to talk to her all that much though. She's kinda fl-"

The bell cut him off mid sentence. I'd never know what he was going to say.

I left a most interesting blue haired boy behind and headed for my math class.

Unlike most people I enjoyed math. In fact I did enjoy most subjects. Books had always been my only friends so I spent most of my time studying and teaching myself beyond my years. I was considerably smart but no one really knew. I kept my scores to myself. I felt no need or want to impress other people. The reason being, there was always someone more intelligent than me. I never wanted to be the second, third, or fourth smartest. There was nothing I was best at or at least exceptionally good at. I possessed a blob of mediocre abilities.

I could tell my math teacher, Mrs. Williamson, was not into it today. It was obvious she did not want to be here. She sat us down and basically told us she didn't care what we did so long as we weren't too loud. Disappointment flooded me. I actually wanted to learn something today, and learning how not to hurt yourself when using a hammer does not count. I pulled a book from my bag. I wanted to finish the part science fiction part romance book I had started over the summer. It was about a beautiful extraterrestrial girl who had descended to earth to learn about the sexual ways of humans. Her goal was to see how many earth boys she could get to fall in love with her and basically sleep with her. It was an alright book but it made me slightly depressed. I had never had a boyfriend so when the 19th guy had fallen in love with her by chapter 12 in the 20 chapter book my self esteem, which had been hovering at around below average at the time, lowered significantly. I finished reading the final page as the bell dismissed us to our next class. The ending was quite cliché in my opinion. She ended up falling head over heels for the one boy she couldn't get to fall in love with her. Her secret was found out, and she was about to return to her home planet heart broken when the boy chased after her and stopped her last minute. He confessed he had always loved her but didn't think he deserved her. They kissed and she continued to stay on earth with her human lover at her side. She could get any guy she wanted then the one boy that didn't want her eventually ended up wanting her. It just wasn't fair.

I stuffed the book into my bag and grabbed my schedule. My feet dragged across the carpet as I trudged to the class I dreaded the most. Culinary arts. You would think being a girl I would be a pretty decent cook. No. All my culinary creations tasted like shit, had no flavor, or looked like shit. There was no win win situation for me when it came to cooking. So I signed up for the class with hopes my curse would be broken and I could learn to make something that actually tasted and looked delicious.

I entered the class room and I was amazed at what I saw. Several cooking stations were situated from the front to the back of the room. Each equipped with a stove, oven, mini fridge, and drawers filled with measuring cups, spoons, knives, and other useful cooking utensils. I took my seat in the front as usual and hoped for the best.

Only five of the eight two person stations were filled. You do the math. No one was taking this class. Only two of the tables had only one person sitting at them. Mine, of course, and one where an extremely cute girl with short blonde hair and big bright blue eyes was sitting. Half of her hair was down and she had two pieces which she braided on the side of her head and tied pink bows at the end of. In other words she was adorable.

I wasn't sure if we would have to pair up, but I received my answer when a boy stepped through the door. This was no ordinary boy though. My eyes widened. I could just tell he was meant for this class…

He was extremely chunky and had flaming red hair and glasses. He chose to sit next to the cute blonde girl. Lucky for me.

I figured I'd be a loner and I was ok with that, but as this thought entered my head an older looking boy walked in. My eyes drawn to him like a magnet. His short messy hair was peachy in color with his bangs clipped to the side. He was tall and his skin was pale. But what really stood out were his eyes. They were sparkling gorgeous purple orbs.

"CHASE!" The cute girl shouted. She ran up to him and latched herself on him. He had a girlfriend…

"Maya… Get off now." He tried to pry the girl off of him. "Cut the theatrics."

"But, but Chase." She pouted.

"What have I told you? I don't like you." He said his voice devoid of all emotion.

"But Chasey I-"

"No buts Maya." With that he plopped himself down next to me.

I looked at Chase and I couldn't help the words from coming out of my mouth.

"You didn't have to be so rude to her. She obviously likes you. Even if you don't like her you don't embarrass her like that in front of everyone."

"Do I know you?" He asked with a glare.

"No and I'm glad because you're an ass."

"If you don't know me then you have no right to tell me how I should act. You also don't have the right to call me an ass."

"You're Chase and I'm Molly. I just moved here. There now we know each other. You're a jerk."

"That doesn't qualify as knowing someone. I'm done talking to you now."

How could he just end the conversation like that? I couldn't believe I'd be stuck sitting next to this pushy arrogant jerk all year. Goddess kill me now.

A small old woman with grey twisty pigtails and strange top knot wearing an apron waddled up to the front of the room.

"Hello my name is Yolanda. First off I would like to welcome our new resident Molly. Welcome and I hope you come to love Castanet as the rest of us do."

Chase scoffed next to me which I chose to ignore.

"The purpose of this class is to learn how to cook well and broaden our knowledge of different types of food. This week we'll be learning the basics like safety, the way around the kitchen, and about cooking utensils and how to use them. You'll be tested on what you learn this Friday. This will determine if you will be allowed to cook the next week. If you do not pass the test you'll have to retake it until you do. I hope by the end of this year you have each developed a love for cooking."

With that she concluded her speech and we were left to talk the rest of the period. Because I had no desire to talk to Chase I pulled out another book from my bag. The book next on my list to read was about an Alchemist that no one trusted or believed. He secluded himself on purpose though. It was supposed to be filled with drama, scandal, and adventure. I was looking forward to reading it. More so than the previous si fi novel. When I buried my nose in it I could feel Chase's eyes on me. I glanced over and sure enough he was staring.

"Can I help you?" I snapped.

"Pfft. You've got quite the attitude."

"I've got the attitude? Do you not recall our previous conversation?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I didn't expect this question to come out of his mouth. I thought I'd get a witty comeback or an aggravated insult. I could feel my face heating up. I wasn't sure if it was possible but I attempted to stop the blush from rising to my cheeks.

"N-no…" I stuttered.

"Ha. Figures."

My jaw dropped.

"Excuse me I don't have a boyfriend because I just moved here." I shot back.

"Well have you ever had one?"

"W-well… N-no…" There was no stopping it I knew I must be as red as a cherry tomato.

"Doesn't surprise me. No guy wants to date a girl with an attitude who always thinks she's right."

I couldn't believe he was saying this to me. My eyes stung and I could feel tears begin to prickle at my lashes. I fought them back although my vision was still blurred.

"You're a hypocrite. You said yourself I had no right commenting on your life so what gives you the right to comment on mine. I've never had a boyfriend because I don't need one. I'm fine on my own. No one's ever liked me before and I don't care. I never had friends back in the city because I didn't feel the need to associate with other people. It's because of people like you that I don't try to befriend others." I had never said anything like this before to anyone. I never had a need to.

"So, whose fault is it that you didn't talk to people. It's no one's but your own."

"B-b-but…" I couldn't come up with anything to say back.

"It's daunting to have to talk to strangers." After he spoke the bell rang and he got up and left.

I couldn't wait for the day to be over. Thank Goddess it was lunch though. All I wanted to do was sit in the bathroom stall and cry. So that's what I did.

I walked into the ladies room and went to the very back stall and locked myself in it. I sat on the toilet and propped my feet up so people wouldn't see me in there. I took out my lunch from my bag and began eating. I couldn't help but listen to the conversations of those who walked in.

…

Girl 1: "Oh my Goddess. I swear Luke got even hotter over the summer."

Girl 2: "Oh I know. That boy is yummy."

Girl 3: "Girl I'd climb him like a tree."

Girl 4: "I wanna sit on his face."

Girl 2: "Too bad he's dating Selena."

Girl 1: "Ugh she's such a whore."

Girl 4: "She's already cheated on him like five times."

Girl 2: "Omg no way!"

Girl 4: "Yeah I wonder why he stays with her."

Girl 3: "That bitch is totally fake."

Girl 4: "Luke deserves so much better."

…

So Luke had a skanky girlfriend. Interesting. That group of girls left and two more entered. I immediately recognized the voice of the first girl as Luna's.

…

Luna: "Ugh Candace why won't Gill pay any attention to me."

Candace: "I-I-I d-don't know sis…"

Luna: "I mean I'm super cute and I have an amazing personality. Not to mention I shower him with affection."

Candace: "Well may…"

Luna: "All he ever does is ignore me or push me away. I'll keep chasing after him no matter what though."

Candace: "Are you su…"

Luna: "Okay Candace lets go I'm done in here."

…

Luna was even a brat to her own sister. I would just die if Angela ever acted that way to me. The next girl to walk in was by herself. I recognized it as the cute girl, Maya, from culinary arts. The one Chase had brushed off.

…

Maya: "What's wrong with me? Why won't chase like me? I try so hard. What do I have to do to get him to pay attention to me? If only my cooking was better. Then maybe he'd like me. It's not fair that new girl gets to sit next to him in cooking class. I wanted to sit next to Chasey. Maybe if I was cuter Chase would wanna sit next to me. Ok Maya! You better try your hardest! I know I can win him over. Maybe if I keep pestering him he'll eventually give in.

…

The majority of the girls at this school seemed absolutely mental. Were the girls at my old school like this? I don't need to be friends with these boy crazy lunatics. I wanted to go home. I didn't belong here. I was the type of girl fit for homeschooling. I touched my cheek where hot tears trailed down my face.

"Please let the next two class periods go by quickly. Dear Goddess please let today be over soon."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. I'd like to get the next one up as soon as possible. Hopefully by next week. Continue to read and review. Toodles :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please take some time to read the short paragraph below thanks**

**Well hello there. ****I'm back again. ****I wanna take the time to thank you all for sticking with this story. It really means the world to me that you continue reading and you enjoy it. At first this was just something I wanted to do on the side for some simple amusement but as I see people actually enjoying what i have to write its become so much more. I wanna write for you all because you actually like it and it makes it all the more fun for me too. So I hope you choose to keep reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy another chapter. And thanks so much for the reviews they always bring a smile to my face! And i encourage you guys to review. I love hearing the feedback. It encourages me to post more and gives me ideas and helps me figure what you all like and want to read so I appreciate all reviews. I'll always take time to read what you have to say. Thanks again so much from the bottom of my heart. I love you all hope you enjoy. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: all rights belong to Natsume.**

* * *

When tears finished spilling from my behind my eyelids I left the safety of the bathroom stall. I flicked the hot water on at one of the sinks and splashed my face to try to reduce some of the swelling and redness that had completely taken over. I stared in the mirror.

"I look like a fucking hot mess. The usual." I sighed to myself.

I pushed open the door ready to leave. Of course to make matters worse I ran into Luke who was drinking from the water fountain. He stared intently at me.

"Why were you crying? What's wrong? Please don't be sad? Molly are you okay?" He bombarded me with questions of concern.

I couldn't even respond. I burst into furious tears. Before I could wipe them away Luke pulled me into a warm embrace and just held me there while I cried. I buried my head in his chest and inhaled the mahogany smell that clung to his clothes. He buried his head in my hair and sighed.

"I haven't held a girl like this in a very long time. It's nice. You're hair smells like vanilla. My favorite." Didn't he have a girlfriend though? He held my chin with his forefinger and thumb and tipped my head up and forced me to look directly into his eyes. He was blushing. "Now then… Tell me why you were crying."

"Today has been a lot to take in. I don't deal well with change." I explained. "I'm pretty pathetic I know…"

"No you're not! How could you say that? You just moved here you shouldn't expect to adjust so soon." His words were passionate. He actually cared about me.

"Thanks Luke." I smiled. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Anytime, and sure."

"What you said earlier… About holding a girl like that… Well don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked quietly.

For a second he looked distant. Almost sad. But only for a second. After that he looked me in the eyes and flashed a smile. "Come with me somewhere after school! Meet me outside in front after the second bell!" He didn't even give me the chance to respond because he had already run off to his next class.

What a strange boy…

I walked into my science class and saw only one face that I recognized. It wasn't a face I was particularly excited to see.

"Molllllyyyyyyyyy!" Kasey called out. "Come sit next to me!"

It was another class that had desks for just two people. Which were lined up in two columns with three desks each.

"Crap…" I mumbled under my breath. I walked slowly to where he was sitting at one of the desks in the very back.

"Come sit next to me so I can cheat off of you." Why was he being so honest? He really was an idiot.

"And walking away…" I turned away from him and headed for the front.

"No Molly I was kidding. Please sit next to me."

I turned around. Kasey refused to meet my eyes as an almost un-noticeable pink hue tinted his cheeks. I sat down next to him without another word.

Mr. Simon was an incredibly awkward man with bluish-green hair. He bumbled about with a dull monotonous tone to his voice. When he told the class about me he almost seemed uncomfortable.

"Well class… Um that girl in the back is Molly. Uh Molly please raise your hand. Um yes. Her. She just moved here. Well give her a warm Castanet welcome. Please."

Science class was uneventful at most. We received a paper that listed all the safety rules we would have to learn and eventually test over to be allowed access to any of the equipment. Mr. Simon spent half the class explaining the sheet and the other half trying to convince us all to join photography club which he was the sponsor of. Kasey yapped my ear most of the period, so I could already tell it was going to be a long class. When the bell dismissed us we parted ways at the door.

"Bye Molly I'll see you tomorrow!" Kasey screamed from down the hall and ran off.

"One more class to go. You can do this Molly." I tied self encouragement with little effort.

Fashion design couldn't be anything horrible. I assumed it'd be an easy class to end the day with. One I could muscle through with minimal effort.

I shuffled into the class completely exhausted with the events of my first day of school. I plopped down in a desk in the front. Then as if things couldn't get worse I heard the piercing, shrill voice I hoped I wouldn't have to hear again today.

"Gillykins! Don't run away from me. Come here baby. You know you love me." I head Luna screaming from outside in the hallway.

"Please don't have this class… Please don't have this class… Please don't have this class… Please don't have this class…" I prayed under my breath.

To my dismay she stormed into the class. Unfortunately I was the first thing she saw.

"Oh well if it isn't Milly."

"Uh-umm… It's umm… It's Molly…" I cowered under her gaze.

"What's a talentless looser like you doing in fashion design? This is my territory." She glared at me.

"You'd better watch it you little brat. Why don't you leave this girl alone?"

A very feminine boy with long, silky purple hair that draped down his back with multi colored highlights thumped Luna on the head. Yes a boy. I had to do a double take on this one.

"Ow! Fuck off Julius." Luna barked.

Julius scoffed at Luna and stared at her through slit eye lids. His eyes were a deep shade of red. He looked almost demonic. Luna's stare broke first.

"Ugh you're such an annoying freak." She sneered then stomped away.

Julius turned to me with a satisfied smile and a cheerful look on his face. The demonic features I had seen before had disappeared.

"If Luna ever bothers you just let me know. She's afraid of me." He folded his arms across his chest in triumph. "I'm Julius by the way. And who my lovely…" He stroked my cheek "Are you?" So straight forward. I tried to hold back the ever powerful blush from heating up my face.

"I-I'm Molly. I'm new here."

"Well it's an honor to meet you princess." He lifted my hand and softly pressed his lips against it. He then proceeded to sit in the desk right next to mine.

"I can tell were gonna be great friends." Julius smirked and I saw that demonic quality flash in his devil red eyes.

I couldn't tell if I should be excited or afraid.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone else had taken the empty seat on the other side of me. She was stunningly beautiful. She had long silvery blue hair that fell down to her waist. Her hair was tied in loose pigtails. She had big, bright icy blue eyes, a porcelain face, and rosy cheeks. She glanced over and saw me staring at her then quickly looked away.

"Who's that?" I asked Julius quietly.

"That's Candace." He smiled. "She's pretty shy. It'd be a miracle if she ever opened up to someone." He whispered to me. He had a sad look on his face when he talked about Candace.

Candace… Candace… It sounded so familiar… I remembered I had heard that name in the bathroom… She was Luna's sister. They were such polar opposites. Even more so than Angela and I.

About half the desks were filled when the bell rang, and after a few stragglers wandered in. Within the stragglers was a small old woman who walked up to the front of the class.

"Well hello I'm Miss Shelly. I'll be teaching fashion design."

Miss Shelly was a tiny, frail looking old woman. She had long silver hair tied back in a braid. The signature feature of her appearance was her enormous, thick, wire frame coke bottle glasses. She was a sweet little old lady though.

She began to explain how the class would work and before I knew it I had fallen asleep. The day had taken its toll on me. I woke to Julius tapping me on the head, chairs screeching in and out of place, and feet shuffling out of the door.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Julius jeered.

"What'd I miss?" I asked yawning.

"Oh nothing much. Except the hilarity when she introduced you to the class."

"Oh no…" I shuddered.

"Yeah it went something like… Well I would like to introduce you to Molly our new resident but she seems to have already fallen asleep. I didn't know my class was that boring… Etcetera etcetera. It was quite funny." Julius giggles.

"Ugh I'm just ready to go home." I collected my things and left my embarrassment at my desk. I'd most likely use it tomorrow anyways.

I walked out to the front of the school as the second bell chimed. I saw Luke standing by the gate. The blunette's figure was hunched and leaning against the brick wall. When he saw me walking towards him his face lit up and he waved frantically. I felt my pace quicken, my face heat up, and my heart beat hasten as I got closer.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I really hope you enjoyed and choose to continue with this story. I'll try to get the next chapter out when i can. Please review. Thanks a bunch. Toodles! :)**


End file.
